


[podfic] it can be in any tense but it must make sense

by growlery



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Audio Format: MP3, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary still doesn't know if you can write a song about not knowing what's worst, falling for a straight girl or falling for your cousin. Or The One Where Lizzie has the stage presence (although not according to Darcy), Jane has their Look and Charlotte is going to make them lots of money. Or A Band AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] it can be in any tense but it must make sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Can Be In Any Tense, But It Must Make Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601729) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 



> the music used is, naturally, pull shapes by the pipettes. hope you enjoy, katie!

[download from mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?rq2zfp3wrrkm6x7)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-can-be-in-any-tense-but-it-must-make-sense)  
mp3 / 10:39 / 11.4MB


End file.
